Dbz- Another Timeline
by SlashedAngus98
Summary: An alternate timeline of Dbz where perfect cell defeated ssj2 gohan, and the story after
1. Chapter 1

_The first three chapters are a reupload of the original story. I ran into a little bit of an accidental copyright issue with another author. I have cleared it up and have fixed the story, hope you enjoy!_

(Spoiler alert, this Cell is A Shitload more powerfull than Perfect cell in Dbz. Cell's full power looks like super perfect Cell from dbz, bio electricity and all.)

Chapter 1

"That's Enough!." Gohan screamed as his power exploded out of him. Everyone was astonished and the overwhelming power that emitted from Gohan as his boiling anger finally came to the surface. Cell was left speechless as a dust cloud was kicked up from the explosion of wind that came from Gohan. When the dust settled, there stood Gohan, with his spiky golden hair standing straight up, except for the lone golden lock that came down from the top of his head over his teal eyes that stared stone cold daggers into the soul of Cell. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gazed upon Gohan in his super saiyan 2 state. His Aura was violent, and with equally violent bio-electricity accompanying it.

"Hmmmmm, he is powerful. Let's put him to the test." Cell thought. A giant scream erupted from Cell's mouth as he powered up. Another yell came out of Cell's mouth as a giant call of light came from Cell as he finished his powered up. Im only using about 75% of my power, i hope this is enough thought Cell as his aura became almost as violent as Gohan's. When Gohan raised his hands, a finger stuck out of the ball of light and shot seven crimson red death beams at the Cell Jr's, piercing their hearts and effectivleykilling them, then disintegrating them in a small poof of dust. And a maniacal laugh came out of the ball of light.

"Alright Gohan, let's begin round two." Cell announced as he rushed at Gohan and launched a barrage of punches and kicks. Gohan desperately to keep up with the flurry of punches and kicks that Cell was barraging him with, but a few punche s and kicks made it past his defenses. Once Cell broke off of his assault Gohan tried to catch his breath. Dammit, im not powerful enough. If only i had more power. DAMMIT! Goku let out an angry scream as he let an unchecked boiling rage came too the surface. His hair stood on end as his aura became raging violent, and bio-electricity surrounded him as he tok the same form as his son has accomplished. Goku let out another angry scream as he charged into the fray. Cell did not see gook coming and got a boot to the face as Goku struck him in the face. Then he launched an assault that Cell had no chance at guarding against. Kakarot, all you have done is show me up, ever since i arrived at earth, you overcame my power with that Kaioken technique you used. Then on namek, when you saved me from recoome, and frieze. Then you became a super saiyan. And you destroyed my pride even more. But no more! you will not surpass me, the prince of all saiyans, not "MEEEEEEE!" Vegeta screamed as he too ascended to the form that Goku and Gohan achieved just minutes ago.

Father, I have always idolized you. i have tried my best to get you to recognize me as a son. I had finally gotten you to recognize me as a son, but then you forgot about me. It will not happen again! Releasing the same scream that Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta let out, Trunks too ascended to the same form that the former had achieved. Hmmmmm I will have to use my full power if i even stand a chance Cell thought between bursts of Goku's punches and kicks. Another maniacal yell came from Cell's mouth as Cell powered up even more. Another ball of light surrounded Cell as he powered up to his absolute maximum. Blue bio-electricity shot out of his violent, raging aura as he completed his transformation.

Cell's transformation angered the saiyans even more, and that rage made the four saiyans rush cell at the same time. Cell wasn't even trying and he was easily dodging the punches and kicks of the four saiyans. This is boring, i am more powerful than all of them combined, yet toying with them is boring lets spice this up a bit. Cell released an explosive wave of ki and, quicker than anyone could see, and snapped Gohan's neck. Immediatly his on-end golden hair went back flat and turned jet black as he fell to the dirt, dead. Goddammit Cell, you murdering psychopath! They all thought at the same time as their anger sent them over the edge yet again. Their anger made their power increase and condense as Goku's, Vegeta's and Trunk's golden aura's became even more violent than Cell's and bright blue bio-electricity shot out even more and farther than their super saiyan 2 auras, and their hair grew more flame-like, and less spiky-like, and the hair grew down their backs, and their brows became more prominent as their eyebrows dissapeared. As if they had the same brain the 3 saiyans let out a scream as a blinding light let out from all three of their bodies as they completed their own transformations. when the blinding light subsided, a giant golden spiky aura surrounded all three of the saiyans who just ascended, their hair long and flowing, and their eyebrows gone with a prominent brow line, and in much deeper voices Trunks, Vegeta, and Goju said" Its over cell your reign of terror is over. DIE!" they all yelled as they rushed cell at the same time with their fists cocked back. "Yes we shall see." Cell said as he raised both arms and one leg to block the saiyan's punches and kicks.

Chapter 2

Cell sensed what power the ascended Saiyans possesed, so he flared his violent yellow aura, and created space between the three super saiyan 3's, and himself. The Saiyans were not blown back as far as Cell wanted them to be. _Darn it, at this rate im done for._ Thought Cell. "Dad, Goku I'll distract Cell, you guys prepare your most powerful energy attacks so we can end this once and for all" said trunks. "OK" said the remaining pure-blooded saiyans as they retreated back a little bit, Goku cupping his hands to the side, and Vegeta Spreading his hands to his sides, gathering energy. Trunks rushed Cell, giving Cell a boot to the face. When Cell regained his senses, Trunks phased to cells left and kneed him in the back of the head, then teleported to his right to kiai him in the back, then teleport in front of the speeding Cell to grab him, and spin him around, then throw him up in the air. Cell burned Ki to stop and rushed at Trunks, who was standing in front of Vegeta. Trunks phased out of the way as he put his outstretched hands together and yelled "Final Flash" as the huge pure white beam shot out of his hands. Cell put his hands in front of him in time to stop the beam from overtaking him. As Cell was struggling with the beam, Goku teleported behind him with his charged blue beam cupped at his side. As soon as Goku teleported behind Cell, who turned his head in suprise at the move. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" And the brilliant blue beam over took Cell, and with the combined power of the Final Flash, completely disintegrating Cell. "Its over" said Goku weakly as his long golden hair shortened and turned onyx black, along with his eyebrows reappearing and collapsing to the ground. "Its about time said veeta as his widows peak reappeared with his his brown hair sticking straight up, his eyebrows reappeared to as he collapsed on the side of a mountain. Without a word Trunks collapsed alongside Gohan's dead body. "Alright guys lets go to the lookout so dende can heal them, and we can wish back Gohan too." So after the conscious Z warriors arrived at the lookout, and Dende healed Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks, Mr. Popo gathered the dragonballs, and restored all of the people killed by Cell, and all of the damage done to the Earth's landscape restored. No sooner than when the dragon disappeared in the balls, Gohan appeared on the lookout, in his super saiyan 3 form, and looking severally pissed off. While Goku went to console his newly resurrected son, everyone made small talk with Androids 17 and 18, who had been resurrected, because they were now no longer evil. Android 18 made a secret pact to herself that whenever a year passed she would call the dragon to give Gohan a love serum, as she was now in love with Gohan._ Oh what i would give to be his wife. I wonder if ALL of him goes super saiyan when he transforms _she thought, while she got hot for him in her panties. She glanced over at the 12 year old saiyan, and several naughty thoughts entered her head._ im not much older than he is when doctor gero took me from my mom when i was 15. _As if he knew she was thinking gohan got slightly aroused as he approached #18. Goku senses that Gohans ki felt different around 18, and immediately knew what was going on with his son and 18._ At leas you picked a cute one son. I know what position you are in now, i felt the same way about Chi-chi when I went through puberty._thought Goku as Gohan flirted sith android 18. After about 9 minutes of watching the flirtfest go on, Goku Took his son by the shoulder,apologized for taking him away, and used instant transmission to take his son home to face Chi-Chis wrath. "remember son, dont mention your death to mom or she will flip." "Okay dad" replied Gohan as both battle torn saiyans strode into their mountain home.

Chapter 3

Goku sat nursing the 3 inch bump on his head with a cold dinosaur steak that was in the freezer. _Man, Gohan got it easy with his punishment. he had to go study, and i got the frying pan of hell sent upon me._ Goku thought as another migraine headache swamped his already sore head head with pain.

"Oh my Goku, I am so glad Your back." Goku winced at the word back as as Chi-chi hit him in the back of the head, as She pranced in the room in her skimpy, partly transparent kimono.

"Chi-chi, put some clothes on, i really dont like you prancing around the house half naked while Gohan is around, especially since he is at that stage where he is starting to notice women more."

"What do you mean honey?"

"I mean i felt his Ki start to rise a bit while he was talking to Android 18, who is good now that she was a good guy, or girl, now, and i have to say, she is pretty attractive."

"OH I SEE YOU THINK THAT SHE IS MORE ATTRACTIVE THAN ME, I EVEN WENT TO LENGTHS TO LOOK GOOD!." Chi chi yelled as she pouted back to her room . Goku used instant transmission to teleport to their room as Chi-Chi- flopped face first onto her bed.

"Chi-chi. I did not say that she was More attracted to her more than you. You are the love of my life. I love you. I will never leave your side." And with that Chi-Chi launched off of their bed and mashed her lips to his. As Goku returned her kiss their tongues danced in each other's mouth. Goku noticed Chi-Chi's big nipples pressing against his pecs. Goku took one of the pink nipples in his hand as Chi Chi moaned into his mouth as she intensified her kiss. Goku slipped off her kimono as he removed his shirt and pants as he went into round two...

_I wonder what mom and dad are doing so that dad's ki is rising. _Gohan thought as he walked toward his parent's room. As he neared his room he head moans of pleasure and slapping sounds. He heard his mom moan Oh Goku OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. As her voice cracked at the tip of her climax. Gohan lowered his ki as low as it would go, and continued to listen. (Perv Gohan ;) ) After listening to a bit more of his dads grunts and his moms moans he heard his dad yell out and his mom yell yet again as they both climaxed at the same time.

"That was great Chi-Chi. I really needed that after the rough time I have had training and fighting."

"I really enjoyed that too Goku. Im going to be sore after that big thing. Im going to take a shower, You wanna come?" Chi-Chi asked with a seductive grin as she headed to the shower in the bathroom they shared. _Whoa Dad, You Really messed her up. _Thought Gohan as he ran to the desk that he had moved outside this morning.

_Gohan that was wrong of you to spy on your parents during their moment. _A deep voice sounded in Gohan's subconscious as he sat down at his desk.

"Mr. Piccolo what are you doing here?!" asked the 13-year old as the turban and cape-wearing green, tall namekian landed right next to him.

"I came by to see what The rising and lowering ki was. I felt your Ki almost disappear, and your dad's ki wasrising fast. I thought he had gone mad and tried to kill you, so i came to intervene.

"Mr. Piccolo, do you wanna spar quic while my dad and mom are recovering so they dont know that i slacked off."

"Sure, sometime else kid. I have to go to the lookout, i need to train in the room of spirit and time. I need to get stronger."

"Okay Mr. Piccolo, see ya later!" Gohan called out as the namekian ignited his clear aura, kicking up a dust cloud and flew away at top speed so that he wouldnt become acquainted with the frying pan of hell, as Gohan and Goku had become all to familiar with.

"GOOOOOOOHHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNNNN COME AND EAT!"

"AWWWWWWWW YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAA CHOW TIME!" Gohan yelled as he used instant transmission to teleport to the Kitchen where a mound of Food was already waiting for them. Once Chi Chi set a portion of food aside for herself, and then the onslaught began. The only sound was the chomping, slurping, and sloshing of the soups and drinks that the saiyans consumed greedily.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM mom that was great!" Both saiyans heartily said as they finished up the last morsels of their food and put their chopsticks down. "OOHH BOOOYYY AM I TIRED WHATCHA SAY GOHAN U WANNA CRASH?!"

"YEA DAD!" Gohan yelled as father and son headed for the couch. They both hopped onto the couch, and immediately were passed out on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while, i have had a bad case of writers block, and have been extremely busy. I have gotten an idea and have the inspiration to write. So, enjoy the chapter 4 of Alternate Timeline!_

"Lord Bern, Sir!"

"What is it Flack?"

"Our probes have found a suitable planet for us to build our base"

"Name?"

"Earth"

"Resources?"

"Strange materials, but plenty.

"Surface area?"

"73 percent covered by water.

"Not good."

"This planet has hot spots that are dry and hot, and once we set up a base of operations, we can drain the water"

"Perfect, arrival time?"

"1 year, 11 months, and 30 days"

"I will be in cryostasis until we arrive, be sure NOT to wake me unless it is an absolute emergency!"

"Yes sir! Prepare system for lightspeed to Earth!"

|Meanwhile on Earth, 8 months, 9 days after Cell's defeat|

The Z warriors were in the Hyperbolic time chamber watching the Son Boys spar in their Full-power Super saiyan forms. So far, the earthling warriors could follow the two saiyans in their spar. The earth warriors all thought the same thing. _Man, these guys are so powerful! Its hard to believe that they are hardly even trying right now_

"Okay Gohan, how bout we take this up a notch?" Goku asked his son as he powered up. His slightly raised up golden hair became more rigid and almost stood straight up with the power he was emitting, sace for a short lock that hang down slightly to the left of the center of his face and the left of his hairline. A violent aura of golden energy surrounded him as a couple strands of blue bioelectriciy pulsated throughout his aura, completing his transformation.

"Right!" gohan replied as he too powered up. His golden hair became more rigid and stood straight up, save for a lone lock of long golden hair that fell down across his face. His aura became as violent as Goku's, and bioelectricity pulsated throughout his aura as he too completed his transformation to super saiyan 2.

"Let's see what you're made of, Gohan!" Yelled Goku as he cupped his hands in a circle in the center of his chest, blue lightning pulsating throughout his hands as a red beam of light began forming in the center of his cupped hands.

"Okay, but you are asking for it!" Gohan replied as he put his hands together in the center of his forehead, yellow lightning reaching out on arcs feet from him.

"Here Goes! Super Energy Bullet FIRE!" Goku Yelled as he released the red sphere of energy that he was charging up.

"Masenko Times 10!" yelled Gohan as he released a yellow orange beam from his hands. The two energy masses collided with each other in an orange explosion of light, each side not wanting to give an inch as each fighter poured more energy into their attacks.

"YAAAARRRGGHHHH" Goku yelled as he powered up to his absolute maximum as a super saiyan two. Because of his increase in power, Goku's attack was starting overwhelm Gohan's Masenko. With a scream mimicking Goku's, Gohan unleashed the extent of his powers as a super saiyan two. But his attack managed to stop Goku's attack in its tracks.

_Darn it, this isn't enough! I need more power! _Thought Goku as he tried to send even more power into his attack. _I have an idea, but it might destroy me in the process. _Thought Goku as he activated a technique he hasn't used since Goku battled Freiza.

"SUPER...SAIYAN...TWO...KAAAIIIOOOKEEENNN!" Yelled Goku as a violent, bright red enveloped him, tinting every part of him in a bright shade of red , causing his power to skyrocketed to a new hight, and his energy attack turned a shade of orange red as the power flooded it, covering Gohan's attack completely, Hitting Gohan with a deafening boom. Followed by a blinding flash of light, with a rib vibrating shockwave, sending everyone but Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo to the ground, as they floated in the air to avoid the ground shattering shockwave. Panting, Goku collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted. As goku collapsed into unconsciousness, he searched for Gohan's energy signal, finding that it was weak, but still there.

"Damn, and they were only in their Super saiyan two states too. Vegeta you dont stand a chance against them." Thought Piccolo out loud.

"SHUT UP YOU NAMEKIAN PIECE OF TRASH!" yelled out vegeta as he flashed into his ssj state and charged the namekian (similar to how he did to cell in the anime), firing an energy wave as big as Gohan's 10x Masenko. _This blast is as big as Gohan's, but it lacks the compactness that Gohan's does, so it will not cause as much damage. But still, I have to be careful. _Thought Piccolo as he powered up, Releasing a pure white aura as he did, he prepared his newwest move.

"Hell Sphere!" shouted Piccolo, and held his hands up parralell up above his head. And a black, red, and gray sphere, crackling with black lightning formed, and fired his attack, meeting vegeta's in the middle, creating an explosions with similar repercussions as Goku's and Gohan's attacks. This time Piccolo was ready for the explosion, and vanished before the shockwave hit him. While in the super-speed state, Piccolo shrugged off his weighted clothing, and threw them at an unexpecting Vegeta, who was met with a 20 ton bundle of metal and clothing, resulting in starry vision and a splitting headache. Piccolo used this distraction to launch a flurry of punches and kicks to Vegeta's abdomen, resulting in the Prince spitting up blood. while Vegeta was recovering from the barrage, piccolo recovered his breath.

_Damn Namekian piece of trash, Looks like i need to ascned. _Vegeta started building up power to jump to the next level of super saiyan. With a scream that matched Gohan's at the Cell Games in intensity, he ascended. A Violent Yellow aura with littlle strands of light blue lightning pulsated through it. _Hmm, Vegeta's got alot more control over Super Saiyan two than goku, but goku has more control over the original Super Saiyan state, and isnt driven by his thick head like goku is. _Thought Piccolo as Vegeta Ascended. _I am going t have to use my full power if i am even going to have a chance against him. _Piccolo powered up sending everyone but trunks flying back, as Goku and Gohan were unconscious due to their resent spar. All of a sudden an ear piercing scream filled the Room as the Namekian and saiyans covered their ears to protect their ever-sensitive hearing.

"MY WATER JUST FREAKING BROKE!"


	3. Chapter 3

"OH MY GOD MY WATER JUST FREAKING BROKE!?" Shouted Chi-Chi in a histerical voice as she collapsed onto the floor with a puddle of clear liquid forming between her legs.

"Dammit Kakarot get your harpy under control!" shouted Vegeta as he slapped goku in the face with his hand to wake him up.

"AhHHH WAIT MOMMY I WASNT DONE WITH THAT FOOD!" shouted goku as he shot up like a bullet. "What's Going on Vegeta?"

"YOUR WOMAN IS IN FREAKIN LABOR THATS WHAT!" replied Vegeta.

"I have an idea everybody, get everyone on Mr Popo's magic carpet!" stated goku as Mr Popo arrived in the room.

"Yes, i had a feeling that you would be questioning to use this Goku. Since this is an emergency, i will let you use my magic carpet to get to Capsule Corp." Said Mr Popo as he arrived in the room with the magic carpet rolled underneath his arm.

"Everyone on the Carpet" said Vegeta, as he was looking for an excuse to make Chi-Chi's hysteric screams stop. As Mr Popo climbed on board, the carpet dissappeared into thin air, then reappeared in Bulma's medical hallway where there was a medical drone always waiting with a wheelchair.

"Wait here guys, i have known Chi-Chi for a while now and she would want everything to go as smooth as possible, so I want everyone to wait out here." Bulma stated, and everyone agreed, so they stayed in the living area. The Saiyans went to the kitchen to scavenge for anything to eat at all, so that left the Earthling Z-warriors sitting in Capsule Corps. Living room watching tv. Piccolo tried to meditate but couldn't because of Chi-Chi's Hysterical screaming coming from the medical side. _Sometimes this Hearing is a gift and other times it is not. _Mused Piccolo to himselfas he tried to find something to occupy himself until something came up. Mr Popo came up to Piccolo and asked if he would like to accompany him back to the Lookout, as he felt uneasy here. Piccolo wordlessly agreed to his suggestion and climbed back onto the carpet to instantly appear back at the lookout. Piccolo needed to blow off some steam, so he ventured into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train some. When Piccolo shut the door to the chamber, he immediatly removed his weighted training garments, as he wanted to be at full power whenever he powered up. To avoid any unecessary damage to the structure Piccolo flew about 100 yards away from the Main area of the Chamber, as that was his only way out of this place, and began to power up. His scream reached a mile away, just before the shockwave of his raw power shook the very dimension that he was in. when Piccolo finally calmed his aura down, he esttimated that his power was at perfect Cell's when he fought Goku's Full Power Super Saiyan form at the Cell games. _Still Too weak Piccolo. _And with that he lowered his power to 75% and proceeded to put his weighted training clothes back on, deciding to add some more wight to the garments to increase his training difficulty.

While This is happening Chi-Chi's Screams came to an abrupt stop as bulma, whose white garments were now covered in blood announced to the now overjoyed mother that her newbornn baby boy was healthy, and had a head of hair that resembled Goku's. Chi-Chi requested that Goku should get to the room to see his new son. Bulma snipped the newborn baby's umbilical chord, and handed the now squirming baby boy to Chi-Chi, who was proceeding to wrap the baby into a blue blanket to keep him warm. Bulma went to the kitchen, because that was where she figured that the now probably starved saiyans were currently stuffing their faces. Her suspicions were confirmed. No sooner than when she entered the kitchen did she see the four saiyans stuffing their faces, with Future Trunks slowing down in eating, and Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were not slowing down anytime soon. _I am so glad that i made those food capsules for vegeta, now all i have to do is spen one whole day cooking and putting the food into a capsule, and vegeta was set for a whole week for snacks. _

_"_"Ahem, Goku, Your new bundle of joy is waiting to see you." Announced Bulma as she strode in the room. Goku just looked at the Blue-Haired woman with a confused, uncomprehending look as his brain tried to process what she just said.

"Your new baby boy is waiting to see you."

"OH BOY!" shouted goku as he jumped up and rushed faster than the eye can follow to the medical ward where Chi-Chi was waiting with the Baby Softly cooing at her hair. Gohan jumped up and started to go to the ward too, but bulma put her hadn out, announcing that she wantied to introduce the baby to one new face at a time to not overload his senses too soon. Gohan started to complain, but gave the notion up as bulma probably knew better than he did and decided to wait, and started to devour the 20 fully-loaded cheeseburgers in front of his face to occupy him. After Gohan finished his "Snack" then Bulma permitted him to go into the room that Chi-Chi was in. As soon as gohan walked into the room, The baby boy stretched his tiny little hands out to Gohan and immediatly started to coo. Chi-Chi let out an "awwww' as gohgan picked up the bundel, and the little boy started to pull his hair.

"Ow stop that" Gohan said to the baby as he gently pried the baby's iron grip fists off of his hair . The Baby immediatly snuggled into Gohan's Chest as he feel slowly into sleep.

"What is his name" Asked Gohan toward his parents.

"Were letting you name him, Gohan" the parents replied. Gohan stared in bewilderment at his parents, unbelieving that they would let him name the new baby boy.

"I think i'll name him, Goten'"replied gohan as the baby opened his eyes at the mention of his name.

"You like the name Goten buddy?" asked Gohan. At the mention of his name agaion the baby started to giggle uncontrolably at the sound of his name

"Alrighty then, I think that is his name then" Announced Goku as he watched Gohan give the baby back to Chi-Ch"Alright guys, i'm going to feed the baby, so can you both please leave the room?" asked Chi-Chi

"Okay mom, We'll gove you your privacy" said gohan as he and his father left the room, letting Chi-Chi feed the baby.

"So son, you want to..." Goku never finished his sentence as he turned to face the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah i felt that too" REplied Gohan as he faced the same direction as his father. _I havn't felt a ki this purely evil since...Frieza_ thought Gohan as he thought about the evil Ki threatening to break the planets atmosphere.

"Guys Did you feel that?" asked Trunks as he ran to the backyard, where Goku and Gohan had ventured out to see what the evil ki was.

"No shit they felt it." Replied the price of saiyans as he too joined the skywatching that was taking place in the backyard.

"Well whatever it is, then they are extremely powerful." Thought Goku out loud.

"Well, From what i can see of the ship, it doesnt look anything like any ship that i have ever seen before, be it frieza's or a saiyan ship." came a voice over the intercom. Apparently Bulma had seen the ship too. "You guys had better go check it out, because i got a bad feeling about this ship"

"Shut it woman, and make me a GODDANG SANDWICH ALREADY" Yelled the Prince To his blue haired wife

"GET IT YOURSELF YOU SELFISH BASTARD!' Came the screeching reply from the intercom "Your sleeping on the couch and no treat tonite if you misbehave vegeta." Vegeta's face immediatley paled at that.

"You wouldnt..."

"Try me" Behind her console Bulma was smirking to herself and Chi-Chi was laughing hysterically while breastfeeding Goten, who had picked up on the good mood of the situation and started giggling too.

"Hey guys, our guests have arrived." Stated Trunks. No sooner than when he had finished his sentence, there was a massive shockwave taht shook the foundations of Capsule Corps, and the streets outside in west city cracked down the middle.

|INSIDE FLAK'S SHIP|

"Lord Bern, Sir"

"Yes Flack"

"We have landed on the planet's surface"

"Very good, Prepare for my departure"

"Yes, sir We will wait for you here. "

"No, I want you and my elite troops to accompany me on the planet's surface, I dont want to get my hands dirty killing the weaklings that inhabit this planet."

"Yes Sir!"

With that Bern, who stood 8'9, and was a brilliant wite, bright blue, and orange, exited his orange sleek ship, flared his blue, fiery aura, and blasted off into the sky, leaving a trail of blue fire as he sped along the sky, seeking to find the strongest power level on the planet, with his elemental elite soldiers following in pursuit

_Hey readers, and happy tuesday to you. This chapter took a long time to get out because it took a long time to write, R&R. See ya next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys! Did you feel that power level pop up?" Asked Goku

"Yeah! It feels even lower than Vegeta's Ascended Saiyan form" replied the 12 year old boy. With that, Everyone burst out laughing, except for the red-faced prince who looked like he was going to pop. Trunks laughed even harder because his father thought he was stronger than him, when really, he has been suppressing his power the while time, as not to embarrass him further.

"At least I didn't get my neck snapped by an oversized Grasshopper!" Replied the livid prince.

"AT least i put up a fight against Cell my first time!" retorted The boy

"I can kick your ass any day!" yelled Vegeta

"LETS GO"Yelled Gohan, powering up to full-power super saiyan without a slight trace of difficulty

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Came the scream from vegeta's throat as he powered up, his hair flickered goled twice and then stayed a bright yellow his aura surrounding him and warping around him violentley. "LET"S GOOOOO" Yelled the prince as he charged at the smirking boy, with his arm pulled back (like the Maximum Flasher attack in the dragonball games, or for those of you who don't know, when Perfect cell came back in the series, whe killed trunks, and vegeta charged at him and fired a giant blastat cell) before vegeta arrived at Gohan, Goku appeared in front of the blast, in his Full-power super saiyan state, and caught the massive blast with one hand, and dissipated the blast with his own blast of energy, enveloping vegeta, and rendering him unconscious.

"Gohan, you know better than to anger Vegeta, but then again it was HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHA" Goku could barely even finish his sentence before bursting out into laughter once again, having to power down from Full-power super saiyan to stop from blowing up the compound. Within seconds, the two still conscious saiyans followed suit. One second they were on their butts laughing, and the next they were standing still as a statue, looking up to the sky, watching somethin invisible.

"Guys, grab onto my shoulder, im going to instant transmission up to where they're at, and question them." Said Gohan (Goku taught Gohan the instant transmission while they were waiting for goten to be born. just in case if goku was training and couldnt get to them in time, gohan could take chi-chi to Capsule Corps. to get chi-chi to bulma.

""Kay Gohan" replied the two older saiyans. as they grasped his shoulder, and then disapeared into thin air.

"Sir, they have somehow disappeared"

"What are you talking about Flak?" Repleid the fiery, yes literally fiery hier to the blaze throne.

"they have disappeared into thin air" said the black assistant. (He has light black skin. Not the negroe human skin.)

"WELL FIND THEM!" bern yelled, his aura flaring to twice its size with his irritation.

Gohan reappeared in front of Bern, instantly backing away from the intensity of the heat.

"Ahh. I see that you now know the heat of my aura, weak saiyans." said the overconfident Bern. (bern's aura looks like whenever goku transforms into an ssj infront of future trunks when he comes back into time. The flame aura then, and now is the same, but different colors, berns shifts from orange when normal, blue to when he is ppowering up, and white when he is at his maximum. Note these colors are also colors of intensity of heat)

"No we werent just expecting your aura would be pure fire" replied Trunks

"Yeah, we werent" agreed the two son saiyans

"You cant do anything about it!" said bern as he once again falred his aura outwards, turning it a bright white with the intensity of the heat.

_"Gohan. Encase yourself with your ki, like you do whenever you go swimming but dont want to get wet." _Goku sent to Gohan via telepathic message.

Gohan instantly encased himself with his ki, creating a blue hue around him, and stepped into the flames of Bern's aura. Seeing this, bern increases his powers to his maximum, his heat ara decreasing slightly in size, but becoming a blinding white, and intensified the speed of the fire to that of a blowtorch.

"Gohan! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" yelled goku as he saw his son start to falter from the heat of the aura. Gohan instantly powered up to full-power super saiyan and pushed his aura outwards, easily overtaking bern's aura and blowing him back with the sheer force of his power radiating outward.

"so bern, what do you want to do now?" asked gohan, condensing his aura down to smallen its size.

"t-theres no awy that your poower is that high" Stammered out, between shaking his head.

"Do you give up?" asked gohan, his aura dieing down, and his hair turning light golen, showing taht he lowered his power.

"Y_YES. please don't kill me!" pleaded bern.

"Sir, you are fucking dispicable" spat out flak, "I would rather die than give up."

"So be it" said trunks as he appeared in front of Gohan, in his ASSJ form (Ascended super saiyan. its where your musckled bulge up, like super vegeta vs 2nd form cell.), his hair sanding sraight up, slight bio-electricity appearing as he powered up

"let's do it, saiyan scum" retorted the aide of "prince" bern. powering up his ash gray aura while he powered up, his aura releasing little black dots thaexploded and looked like, well, flack. (Flack is anti-aircraft fire, for those of you that don't know. It explodes in the air in ash gray explosions, to catch enemy air craft in their explosion). Trunks immediatly went for an uppercut to the guy's sternum, winding him, then sending another uppercut into his solar plexus. making him cly up, where trunks raised his hands, forming an enourmus Finish buster. "Die"yelled trunks as he released his beam, engulfing himself in a golden dome that radiated heat, completley engulfing flak in a golden beam, incinerating him in an instant.

"why don't you join us bern? asked gohan

"Yeah thats a great idea!" agreed goku as he heartedly agreed with his son.

"WAHT ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING CRAZY?!" came a voice from behind

Everyone looked behind goku in suprise, except for goku.

"I was wondering when you would say somethingh Vegeta" smirked goku.

"Kakarot, you knew i was here the whole time?" asked vegeta in bewilderment

"yes. i just havent spoken up, because i wanted to see how the two younger ones would handle this, and i see that they did just fine with it." spoke goku.

"Bern is a danger to all of the universe!" yelled Vegeta as his anger rose.

"Calm down you baka!" replied bern "i have had a change of heart, after seeing my assistant dealt with so easily. I would like some mentoring to become stronger." Replied the flame prince


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello Readers. This is the 7th chapter of another timeline, hope you all enjoy! R&R! Have a nice day. _

"You're joking me." stupidly asked Vegeta

"You heard me. I would like to be mentored to become stronger, like you guys" came bern's reply "when the saiyan with the purple hair defeated me so easily, it felt like he was holding back a lot of power. I would like to become strong like all of you all"

"Not to be rude, but, im not even the strongest of the group, i the 3rd strongest, above vegeta here." trunks added with a smirk

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BAKA!" Yelled the short, flame-haired prince.

"Dad, we all know that when we ascended, i was stronger than you, and since i have been beaten to near death with all of the training i have been doing with gohan here, i have gotten 10x stronger than the cell games. We both know i can take you down now. "

"Me, You, time chamber NOW!" yelled vegeta as he transformed into a super saiyan and blasted off to the lookout

"Well bern, have you ever seen vegeta EXTREMELY pissed before?" asked Goku

"No"

"Well You're about to find out, quick everyone grab onto me and i will take everyone to the lookout"

Everyone did so, goku locked onto vegeta's energy signal, and instant transmissioned to the lookout"

When goku appeared on the lookout, mr popo was waiting there with an extremely pissed of vegeta

"Get your ass over here trunks, were having some father son bonding time NOW" Vegeta yelled as he stormed off into the time chamber, flaring his super saiyan aura as he stepped out of the resting area.

"Well trunks, get in there and kick vegeta's butt for me" requested 14-year old gohan

"Yeah" trunks replied with a smirk and a thumbs up, his eyes turning teal as his hair spiked up and a flame-like aura grew around him as he walked into the chamber

"i wonder who will win?" asked gohan to goku"

"Trunks for sure"

_6 hours Later_

Gohan and Goku had just finished a feast that mr popo happily prepared for the two saiyans who werent trying to kill each other. Just then the door to the chamber creaked oped, and a battered up trunks emerged from the chamber, holding a broken and beaten up vegeta in his hands.

"WHAT happened in there" asked dende

"Dad got mad and ascended right off the bat. i did too, but it took me a while. i was able to match him in his super saiyan 2 form in my regular super saiyan form. then his speed got the better of me, and insulted my mother from the future timeline, and that got me angry enough to make me ascend myself, and then i whooped him bad, and it took me a while to calm down to power down, so i have been seething for about a whole day until i calmed down enough to face you guys, so i would appreciate it if you would heal him for me, so i can take him home and put him in bed before he wakes up and blows us all up."

"Sure bring him here so i can heal him" The young guardian placed his hands over the battered saiyan, and concetrated. An orange healing light spread over the wounded fighter, and immediatly his eyes opened.

"what happened" asked the furious prince

"well, to be honest, Vegeta, Trunks beat you to a pulp" responded Gohan

"HE DID WHAT?" screamed the livid heir to the king of saiyans "you, i swear i will beat the living shit out of you. With all of the hatred i have in my body, i will use it to kill you. I still have not taken my revenge on Kakarot yet, but you will be next." With those words, the prince ignited his light blue aura, and blasted off.

"I wpnder where dad is heading?" asked the stupified Trunks.

"Oh don't worry about ol'Veggie there, he will cool off, especially with the news that bulma has for him" replied Goku

"What news are you talking about , goku. There isn't another new threat to the world, is there?!" asked everyone in bewilderment

"No, no, it isn't that. Didn't you guys feel that other energy signal coming from Bulma?" asked the spiky-haired saiyan

"Come to think of it, i have! In fact, i have felt three energy signals from bulma. Her own, and two others maybe... oh...my...god."came Gohan's reply. Goku's smile only brightened.

"Yep, Bulma's gonna have TWINS!" yelled Gohan happily

"Wait until Vegeta finds out." Said Piccolo

Just then, everyone felt Vegeta's energy signal drop to 0.

"Well, i think Vegeta just found out about Bulma's little suprise"

"Yep, let's go home and tell Chi-chi the wonderful news Gohan. See you guys later!" Goku and Gohan both put two fingers to their face and instantly vanished. Leaving a suprised Bern, Piccolo, Dende, and Trunks on the lookout.

"Well guys, I am going to go check on dad, I will see you guys later" and Trunks took his leave.

"Come, Bern." came a gentle voice from the inside of the lookout, and out stepped the black genie Mr. Popo.

"Why should I..." came the response. Piccolo and Dende tried not to chuckle at what happened next.

"PECKING ORDER" came the dark reply from the genie. There was no response from Bern. "Good. While you are under my and Piccolo's training, here is the pecking order. You, the dirt, the worms in the dirt, Popo's stool, Piccolo, Dende, then Popo. Any Questions?"

"Just one..." BLAM Piccolo sent an invisible kiai out of his eye that sent bern over the edge of the Lookout.

"Enjoy the climb back up." said Popo as he strolled back into the lookout, with two fists clenched parrallel to each other back into the lookout. Bern blasted up into the lookout, fire leapig out of his eyes, literally.

"Good, now we can begin your intense training under me"

_Son House_

Chi-chi was breastfeeding Goten as Goku walked in the door, as soon as he saw Chi-Chi in that position, he motioned for Gohan to go around to his window

"I will let you in, do not question me, just do it" Gohan did not question his father, and went around to the window of his room.

"Hey Chi"

"Hey Goku, wheres Gohan, he has work to do"

"Chi-chi we need to talk" with that Goku sat down across from Chi-Chi. "Hon, Gohan is smart enough as is, we are not sending him to school, he will not study anymore, except to refresh his brain. Our son is the smartest kid in the world, literally. he can do without studying for a while. I know I am not the smartest person in the world, but I can not help it. If I was not dropped on my head as a child, and had all of the bad qualities taken out of me; we would not be here. I am asking you to let off Gohan's studies, at east until he is old enough to work at CC for Bulma. Let him have the childhood I didn't have." Goku waited for the Livid response that was sure to come from Chi-Chi

"I completly agree with you Goku. You and Gohan have fun."

"Whew that was a relief, oh, and Chi-Chi?"

"Yes?" she inquired as goten unlatched from her breast and started to sleep.

"Bulma's having twins" Goku had to cover his ears from the verbal assualt from Chi-Chi's squeals

"We are going over there now!" demanded Chi-chi

"Ok" complied Goku as his wife clutched his shoulder, and teleported to CC. As soon as they got there Goku sent Gohan a telepathic message.

_Son, we are going to visit Bulma for a while, get cleaned up and come over._

_Okay dad!_ and Gohan started to wash up


	6. Important Information

Hello all loyal readers of Another Timeline. I am going to postpone chapter 8 for a little bit. An unexpected twist has come up in my life. I have night school, i am in training for sports, and school is a bitch right now.

Again i am sorry for the delay, but be sure that i am working on chapter 8 all i can now. Have a nice day.

Scheduled release for the next chapter should be within the next 2-4 weeks or so


End file.
